Hit and Miss
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Minako is going to a party for a friend but when guys are asking her left and right who is there to save her? Kunzite!


Sailor Moon

Kunzite x Venus

Hit and Miss

I was with Kunzite walking from school to the arcade to meet up with the girls.

"Hey!" Said a voice. I didn't know the voice at first.

"Oh! Jane. Hi." I said. "And Hello to you to Kun." Jane added. "Where are you two off to?" She asked with a grin.

"The arcade." I said plainly. "What?! Why? You could be off on something romantic." Jane said.

"Kun and I aren't a couple. Our close friends are dating and are engaged as well. So we hang out with everyone after school or during lunch if we can." I told her.

"Oh! Okay then. But you need to be careful. You know a few guys have been eyeing you lately."

"They have?" I ask.

"What guys?" Kunzite asks me raising an eyebrow.

"You know about Ben. That British transfer studant who lives next door to me." I told him.

"I heard about that. But I also hear that Jackie is planning to ask you out." Jane says.

"Isn't he the one with the over protective sister?"

"No Minako. That's Jack Jack. He already hit on you remember. the Bacon pick up line." Jane reminded me.

I did remember. I shiver at the memory. "I hate that line. So stupid and lame. Your calling me a piece of flippin mean!" I shout.

"I can go beat him up for you." Kunzite said. "You already did that. With Neph and Jade's help." I told him.

"Well he isn't the only one. Remember Jeff. The guy in my class you liked."

"Yeah. Why?" I ask. Not really liking this conversation.

"He wants to take you to the grand opening of his dad's new restaurant. How great! Free food too." Jane sounded like she wanted to go.

"Fun." I said faking a smile. "I better let you go. And say I to Toby for me!" Jane waved goodbye.

I sighed and me and Kunzite walked off.

"Do you need me to take care of these guys? Cause you I-"

"No. Kunzite. I know you care for me. But I know how to handle these guys. Plus If I hide from them now I won't keep my promise to Toby." I told him.

Toby had because a great friend with Hotaru after Little Usagi left to her own time.

Plus he was too adorable to even refuse.

"It is for his birthday. I promised to dress up as Sailor V for him. So I will. It's just for today." i reminded him.

Kunzite sighed. "Fine. I'll let it go. But I'm taking you straight home." he said.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you." I kissed his cheek. Not a couple? Well... No one really knows. I am Venus after all.

At the arcade...

"Minako! Your here!" Toby came running to me. I hugged him tightly. "Sorry I'm late. A friend of mine had to tell me some important things to watch out for." I told him.

"That's okay. Only Hotaru is here." I saw Hotaru smiling behind him.

"Hello Minako." She had such polite manners. "Hello Hotaru." I greeted her.

I ran around back and found the costume and got changed.

"Ta-da! What do you think?" I asked. Toby and Hotaru clapped with laughter. Kunzite avoided looking at me. But I could see his red ears.

"Thanks. And it looks like we have company." I said pointing at the crowd of people coming in.

The party was off to a great start. And even I was enjoying myself as Sailor V.

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Jackie!"

"Minako. Um...I was wondering if you've heard about Jack Jack and his sister Jill?" He asked me.

I saw Kunzite watching us.

"No. I haven't."

"Well apparently, their parents are getting a divorce. So now they both are running away from home and are living together." He told me. "Also..."

There it was. "Look Jackie. I do like you. But I'm not ready for dating. I want to finish school first." I said.

"You don't feel the same. I get it." He smiled.

"How could you-"

"Lucky guess. And I heard from a lot of other girls that you were taken." I glanced over at Kunzite. He was smiling. Why that little two face back stabbing-

"I just hope he sees how special you are." Jackie added. I was caught off guard with that.

"No! She is busy. You can talk to her later." I hear Toby. I look over and see him standing in front of...Jeff.

"Out of my way you little brat." He said calmly. "No!" Toby shouted.

"Look here you little...If you don't move out of my way I swear I'll-"

"What?" Kunzite said behind him. "You'll what?" His glare was deadly.

"Toby. Come over here." I said to him. He came over and held my hand.

"Jeff. I know why your hear and I'm sorry. But my answer is no. Plus if you threaten Toby EVER again I will beat you myself!" I shouted at him.

It was quiet in the room other then the sounds of the games.

"Fine! Whatever!" Jeff said.

"I'll take him out." Jackie said.

"Minako. What was all that?" Hotaru said coming over.

'Nothing." I told her.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Jeff shouted.

"Chill dude." Jackie said.

"Here let me help." Kunzite said.

"DON"T!" Jeff aimed a punch at Kunzite.

"Kunz-" But before I said anything he moved.

"Miss." He taunted.

Jeff's face was red with anger. "WHY YOU-" He threw more punches and every single one missed Kunzite.

"Just like all the times I've watched Minako play volleyball. She hits. They miss. Weakling." He said.

Jeff got even madder. "AHHHH!"

*Whack.

I kicked him with my foot.

"ENOUGH! This is a party. And Jeff I wouldn't go out with you even if you tied me to a chair." I told him.

"Besides, Jane has been wanting to date you like forever." I said. Jackie took Jeff out of the arcade and that was that.

"Lesson learned. Never mess with Kun. Or Minako." Toby said. Hotaru and I giggled.

"Really any guy tries a pick up line will miss. I hate those." I told him.

The party was soon all over.

Kunzite took me home and it was sweet.

"Thanks for standing up. I don't know what Jeff would have done." I said.

'No one messes with MY girl or her friends." He said smirking.

"Really? I swear-" I was cut off.

Kunzite gave me a quick kiss before arriving at my house.

"Goodnight, Venus." He winked at me.

"Night. My Lovely knight, Kunzite." I giggled.

The End


End file.
